


Trop Beau Pour Être Honnête

by zombie_zoha



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ;_;, Adrinette, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, adrienette - Freeform, ooc parents, prince adrien or something, the ending is pretty sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_zoha/pseuds/zombie_zoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is a lonely girl, living in a broken household with no one to call a friend… That is, until she finds that her dreams hold her deepest desire.(Oneshot~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trop Beau Pour Être Honnête

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Rendezvous](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/192796) by Mary Ngai. 



> Concept and story belongs to Mary Ngai; I just adapted it to Miraculous Ladybug. Also here’s the video you should watch after reading the fanfiction; it might help you visualize things better :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T9Ay8j_fkgk But I repeat! Watch the video AFTER. YOU WILL GET SPOILED IF YOU WATCH BEFORE, SO DON’T WATCH NOW. (also title means too good to be true in french)(and Marinette's parents are extremely OOC bless their souls ahaha, forgive me for their cruelty) Enjoy!

Marinette was described by many to be a lonely girl. Her life was composed of an endless boring cycle; get up, go to school, come home to drinking, drugged up parents, and sleep. Day after wretched day she would come from school to a dilapidated, crumbling apartment building she called home. Marinette would climb into her mess of a ripped mattress and dirty sheets she called a bed, and sleep. _Ah, sleep._ It was easily Marinette’s favorite part of her dreadful life, if she had to pick. She could escape into her fantasies, and have pleasant dreams. For example, she could have dreams of her and her family going to the beach, dreams of her having friends and going to sleepovers, dreams of her being _happy._ Marinette however realized, all of these things that brought her temporary joy, were only bitter fantasies; _dreams_. 

  


At school, Marinette was picked on for being so alone, and friendless. The richest and most popular girl at her collége, Chloé, would revel in Marinette’s pain. She would barrage poor Marinette with verbal assaults, and bully her daily. The rest of the school caught on, not wanting to defy Chloé, as her father was the mayor of the town, and could easily get the students expelled if his daughter so much as snapped her fingers. The students joined in the assaults, all of them harassing Marinette with varying extremities. She was sure a few students didn’t want to bully her, and that they were just protecting themselves, which she could understand… Marinette just didn’t know why the _she_ was chosen to be the victim. She hardly spoke in class, too afraid to be judged or teased if she spoke. Marinette walked home in silence, along a gray street to her gray destination. Bag clutched tightly in hand after a long day of school, she carefully opened the front door.

  


“Mama, Papa, I’m home…” The blunette whispered. Marinette received no response. She sighed. _‘Why expect anything different?’_ She thought. Marinette crept quietly to the stairs, trying as hard as she could to avoid her parents. She caught a glimpse of them, expensive wine in their hands. They were laughing and smiling, eyes glazed, and obviously drunk. Marinette rolled her eyes, and sadly trudged up the stairs. Her parents always spent more money on their alcohol rather than their child, it was sickening. She peeked inside her shabby room, and stifled a sob. Marinette understood that this was her life, and this was all her life was ever going to be. After all, her parents didn’t have enough money to send her to a Université, and she could never hold a job that would get her consistent tuition coverage. She threw her bag on the floor, and fell onto her mattress, crying as quietly as she possibly could. Soon enough, the parisian’s crying ceased, and her eyes began to droop. Marinette was transported to the only place that brought her happiness; her dreams.

  


She was sitting alone in a gray, dark room, her hair out of her normal pigtails, and in a mess. It was raining, and her entire body grew wet, and cold. Figuring she now couldn’t escape her harsh life, even in her dreams, Marinette began to cry. She observed her clothes sadly, which consisted of a-now sopping wet- raggedy dress, and ripped tights. Marinette put her head in her hands, and brought her knees up to meet them, sobbing louder. She continued to cry, until she felt a presence next to her. The soaking girl looked up at whatever was beside her, eyes puffy and red. She saw a boy, with blonde hair and beautiful green eyes, extending his fist out to her, a black umbrella enclosed in it. Marinette saw that the stranger was wearing a tuxedo with a red tie, and had on very expensive looking shoes. She cocked her head to side.

  


“Do you need some help my lady? My name is Adrien, and to whom do I owe the pleasure?” He asked, smiling. His eyes looked so full of life and joy, so full of trust. Marinette inhaled sharply.

  


“M-Marinette monsieur…” She replied, taking her new friend’s umbrella. As she reached for it, her finger brushed against his hand. Once their fingers touched, a sea of snow-white petals enveloped her and Adrien. Marinette closed her eyes, and put her free hand over them to shield herself from the blinding light.

  


As the light faded, Marinette uncovered her eyes, and saw before her a beautiful vast room, filled with white butterflies. There were black walls, and large windows shaped like butterflies and flowers emitting a blue light. Stained glass was above each window, all of them depicting a different famous work of art. She also noticed that the umbrella disappeared, and her clothes had dried.

  


“Adrien, I…I don’t understand, what is this?” Marinette asked, a few tears still in her eyes. Adrien laughed, a sound comparable to soft ringing bells, and snapped his fingers, whispering “ _Spots on”_. Instantly, Marinette’s rags were transformed into a beautiful dress, the long sleeved blouse portion being red with black spots, almost like a ladybug. She had a red string tied in a bow at her neck-collar, and a flowing black skirt. Her hair was also done up in a bun, and she had on stud earrings with a ladybug pattern on them. Before Marinette could process her sudden change of clothes, Adrien was holding her by the hand, and dragging her towards a tall door. The pair stopped in front of the large wooden door, and observed the detail from its trim to the stained glass butterfly that rested at the top of it.

  


“My lady, I’m afraid it’s about time for you to go. This door is how you’ll leave this place, but not to worry; I’m sure we’ll see each other again very soon.” Adrien explained. He took Marinette’s hand, and kissed her knuckles, making her blush. Marinette opened the door and walked through, taking one last look at Adrien, who was waving from the other side. The door closed behind her with a _click_ , and Marinette found herself awake in her bed once again. She reached up to feel her earrings, but they were no longer on her ears. Marinette wondered, ‘ _was that a dream? Was Adrien real?’_

  


She took her many different hypotheses to school with her, trying to wrap her head around the previous nights events. _‘It could’ve just been a normal dream, but that vivd? That wasn't ordinary…’_ As soon as Marinette got to school, her classmates instantly began to victimize her. The endless teasing towards Marinette continued on, but she really didn’t care. All she could think about was what that dream could’ve been… and how she was so aware through it all. Marinette decided to sleep early that night, and she would try to see if Adrien would meet her in her dreams once more. She climbed into bed, and waited for her fantasy to begin.

  


Once again, Marinette found herself in her ladybug ensemble, with the same studs in her ears. She reached up to feel them, and smiled widely. She was back in her dreamworld. Marinette began to walk around, looking for Adrien. She noticed she wasn’t in a room filled with butterflies like the previous night, rather now she was in a room filled with floating fish. Reds, blues, greens, a rainbow of fish swam past her as she watched in awe. The fish grouped together in a school, and swam in a spherical formation. Marinette paid attention cheerfully, enjoying the performance the fish were giving her. Their scales reflected a glowing menagerie of colors around the blue space she was in, soft chimes and piano accompanying their dance. ‘ _Clair de Lune’_ she remembered. The fish swam away from their sphere, piano fading softer, revealing Adrien in the center. Marinette blushed as Adrien picked a beautiful white flower that grew from out of nowhere -especially for him-, and put it in her hair. 

  


“Welcome back Marinette.” Adrien said kindly, taking her hand and kissing it. Marinette’s eyes sparkled, and she grabbed Adrien’s open palm, interlocking their fingers. She could feel every single one of his fingers.

  


“A-Adrien what… what is this place?” Marinette asked, eyes full of wonder. Adrien chuckled, and tapped a fish, floating in the air, watching it turn into a flying black cat.

  


“It’s anything you want it to be my Princess. Anything _we_ want it to be. We’re in this together my dear, I am at your service.” **(1)** Adrien replied, taking a swift bow. Marinette put her hand to her forehead, and thought for a moment. She could either exit through the door and leave Adrien and the fantasies, and return to the real world, or hang around and have a little fun. Marinette decided to stick with the latter.

  


“Why don’t we take a walk?” Marinette suggested, extending her hand to the blonde. Adrien grinned, and took the blue-eyed girl’s palm in his, leading them on their walk cheerfully. “So, what exactly are you? Why are you here, a-and with me?” Marinette asked. Adrien’s expression hardened, but he quickly replaced it with a look of nonchalance. 

  


“I don’t really _have_ a story Marinette. You were in trouble, and I came to help you, simple as that. I figured a friend might have been of good use to you. But I can assure you my lady, I am one hundred percent real.” Adrien said, with a smile. The atmosphere shifted slightly, but Marinette didn’t care. She was too caught up in the prospect of having a new real friend, having someone genuinely _like_ her. Marinette gave Adrien’s hand a squeeze, and led him back to the door.

  


“You know Adrien, you may think you don’t have a story, but I think everyone has a story,even you. Trust me, you’ve definitely become a part of my story, so I don’t see why it can’t work the other way around. It’s getting really early, but I’m sure I’ll see you tomorrow! Good morning!” Marinette said, skipping towards the door. Like the previous night, Adrien stood on the other side of the door, waving, but now a slight blush graced his face. Marinette giggled, and closed the door, fiddling with the flower in her hair until it faded into nothing.

  


Marinette awoke with pure joy, a smile plastered on her face. She thought of her lovely Adrien, taking the time to visit her each night, and being her friend. Marinette longed to stay asleep, to stay with Adrien, but alas she needed to get ready for school. Even with the merciless environment she suffered through, Marinette managed to keep a dreamy smile on her face the whole day, her thoughts being consumed by her golden haired companion. Thankfully for Marinette, no one came up to her and broke her hair ties, or stole her pencils and money, which meant she could run back home quicker to Adrien. With a spring in her step, Marinette dashed as fast as she could down her gray route home, ignoring all the odd stares she had gotten. With thoughts of her friend swimming through her mind, the little gray sidewalk she bounded across seemed a bit more colorful. Quickly, she opened the front door, stormed up the stairs, and jumped into bed, closing her eyes and awaiting the sight of her angel.

  


Marinette arrived to see her prince by a small ice cream cart, leaning on it, and holding her favorite; pistachio ice cream on a red velvet cone with whipped cream and a cherry on top. **(2)**

  


“Une glace my lady?” Adrien asked. Marinette laughed and took the ice cream from her friend’s hand, licking off the whipped cream first. She was surprised when a splash of a familiar sugary sweetness erupted on her tongue.

  


“Mmm… Adrien, I had no idea I could taste things here!” Marinette exclaimed, eyes shining and heart warm. Adrien nodded happily in response and took her hand.

  


“I told you, this is _your_ dream Marinette. Anything can happen, whatever your heart wants. This isn’t fake you know, I’m not _just a dream._ ” Adrien whispered, kissing Marinette’s knuckles. Marinette laughed, and scooped some ice cream on her finger. Sneakily, she smeared it onto Adrien’s nose, and grinned cheekily.

  


“Looks like you’ve got a little something there handsome boy.” Marinette chuckled. Adrien looked cross eyed at his nose, and then adopted a mischievous catlike expression.

  


“Two can play at this game Princess!” He challenged. Adrien grabbed a dollop of whipped cream in his hands, and started to chase Marinette, eventually getting some on her nose. As the sweet made contact with Marinette, the two erupted in laughter, tumbling down a newly formed hill, made just for them. Adrien rolled over on top of Marinette, and blushed.

  


“Hey Mari, you wouldn’t mind getting this stuff off me would you?” He asked, bashful. Marinette knew full well what he meant, and without a moments hesitation, she kissed his nose, getting the ice cream. The two were a blushing, laughing mess, and continued to be until it was time for Marinette to leave. As the pair approached the door, Adrien kissed Marinette on the cheek, and wished her good morning. Marinette returned the favor, eyes as bright as candles, and exited through the door.

  


These dreams continued day after day, Marinette growing happier in correlation. She was much more attentive in class, and raised her hand to answer questions. Over a few weeks, she brought her C’s to A’s, earning stunning marks on her quizzes and tests. As Marinette was listening to a Chemistry lecture, her mind drifted to a dream she had with Adrien a few nights before.

  


Marinette entered her dream in a bed of white flowers, all with golden tips. Instead of her usual ladybug dress, she was clad in a beautiful white ball gown, with a long red ribbon around her waist. Adrien wasn’t with her that time, so she had to go looking for him. She noticed the floor was covered with water, running smoothly and looking as clear as crystals. She also saw beautiful luminescent bubbles floating in the air, all very large and in a disparity of colors.

  


Excitedly, Marinette ran to the center of the room, which held a massive fountain, water running over the edge of it’s pool. She noticed her reflection in the water, and waved to it, giggling to herself. Surprisingly, a gloved hand emerged from the floor, and waved at her as well. Marinette jumped back, and then realized it was most likely Adrien. Sure enough, the blonde angel appeared from the floor, greeting Marinette. He looked up at the ceiling, and snapped his fingers. This appeared to cue the lights to dim, and gorgeous music to play. **(3)** It sounded beautiful, slightly melancholy piano resonating throughout the echoing room.

  


“May I have this dance my Lady?” Adrien asked, hand outstretched. Marinette’s heart felt like it was going to burst. She gently accepted his hand, and the two began a steady waltz to the music. They danced in tandem, almost as if they had practiced for years. A step to the right, a step to the left. Up, and then down. A spin to make things interesting. The two were in a state of pure bliss, so happy to be with each other. At the climax of the music, Marinette pulled Adrien in for a hug, which he accepted whole-heartedly. 

  


“Adrien… thank you. So much.” Marinette whispered, a blush ghosting her face. Adrien hugged her tighter and hummed into her hair. No words needed to be said, the two of them together were comfortable enough in each others arms. Sadly, the happiness couldn’t last forever, as the two could feel the sun coming up in the real world. Marinette sighed, and looked at the floor, noticing her depressed reflection in the water beneath her… however under Adrien was a spotted black shadow. She assumed it was because he didn’t want her to leave, and that was having an effect on the dreamworld.

  


“Adrien, I’ll be back again soon, I promise…” Marinette said, cupping her Angel’s cheek with her hand. He leaned into it, and half-heartedly walked her to the door. The two sadly bid each other farewell, and Marinette returned to her world. 

  


A soft sigh escaped Marinette’s lips, as she woke up. The school day went by slower than she thought possible, and as soon as it finished, she quickly packed her things to leave. With haste, she ran back home to try and sleep early, intent to spend as much time with Adrien as possible. She ran and ran and ran, until her legs tired. She decided to take a little break against a tree, reminding herself she would be with Adrien in a few minutes. As she caught her breath, Chloé and her lackey Sabrina appeared from across the street, and started advancing toward her.

  


“Well well, if it isn’t my favorite dreamer Marinette Dupain-Cheng~. What are you doing so excited, it’s disgusting me. This oughta' teach you some manners!” Chloé cackled wickedly and pushed Marinette to the ground, making Marinette rip her only pair of school tights, and skin her leg. Marinette began to cry, and ran as fast as she could home, leaving the bullies in a trail of her pitiful dust.

  


Upon entering her room, she wiped her tears happily, knowing that she would be with her Prince soon. She could talk to him about her troubles, and he could help take her pain away. With a careless thud, Marinette jumped into her bed, hoping to see her friend once more.

  


…

  


Her hopes didn’t come true this night.

  


Eyes bloodshot and wide, Marinette realized that she couldn’t fall asleep. Looking at a clock on her wall, she realized it was 7 PM. She got home at 4, and was in her bed ever since. It had been _3 hours._ Marinette decided she was sick of waiting, and trudged down the stairs to the bathroom. She had to sneak quietly past her drunk-now passed out- parents to avoid a beating. Once they were drunk and someone disturbed them, things got ugly.

  


As soon as she reached the bathroom, she dove towards the medicine cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of sleeping pills. Excited, she popped one into her mouth, already feeling the effects, and drowsily went back to her bed, awaiting her Angel. Once her head made contact with her pillow, she was out like a light. 

  


Marinette could hear a clear piano playing a classic, Clair De Lune. She was back in her world once more, ever eager to find her Adrien. This night, they went on a flight across Paris, riding atop a giant green parrot. The two were laughing the entire time, pointing and observing the beautiful lights of an artificial city. Once the ride was over, Marinette had to return back to reality… but she felt like her dream hadn’t lasted as long as she would’ve liked. Marinette began to take the sleeping pills every opportunity she could, whisking herself away to a beautiful world with her dearest Prince.

  


Again, Marinette was greeted by Clair De Lune. _‘Such a beautiful piece to accompany such a beautiful place.’_ She thought. This time, Marinette was in a garden with her beloved, him bestowing to her a crown made of flowers.

  


“My Lady, you’ll be my princess here, won’t you?” Adrien asked. Marinette could almost cry, she felt so happy.

  


“I thought you’d never ask!” She wailed, launching herself at Adrien. The two fell in a patch of pink daisies, laughing together, and listening to the piano play. They were in love, and no one could change that, or take them away from each other.

  


“Mari, I don’t know how you’re able to come back here so often, but trust me I don’t want you to do all of this for my sake. You could get hurt, and that’s the last thing I want.” Adrien warned, eyes full of worry. Marinette smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

  


“Of course chaton. I’ll be careful from now on, I promise.” Adrien was blushing as Marinette took his hand and led him back to the door. With one final glance, the blue haired student was back to the real world.

  


As she groggily got ready for school, she noticed her pill bottle was still by her bed. Looking around to make sure her parents weren’t upstairs, she slipped the bottle into her bookbag, and bolted out the door. _‘There would be an opportunity at school to see Adrien surely, one nap couldn’t hurt, could it?’_ Marinette thought. With a shrug, she popped a pill in her mouth, and ran to school.

  


It hand’t even been five minutes into class before Marinette passed out, only to rendezvous with her Prince. Soft snores emerged from the girl, too quiet to disturb anyone. Unfortunately, Marinette had forgotten to completely shut her bag when she entered class and put her head down to sleep. She stirred ever so slightly… and _WHAM!_ Her bag fell to the floor, the bottle of pills falling with it, and into plain view. The noise had startled Marinette awake, and to her horror, she saw the bottle in her teachers hand. Unsure of what to do, Marinette tried to grab at the medicine, but to no avail. The teacher was already calling her parents.

 

Marinette was escorted home by her teacher, accepting a verbal beating from her and her parents. She didn’t know what to say to defend herself, so she remained quiet, sputtering hopelessly. 

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng! How dare you rummage into our medicine cabinet without permission, and take sleeping pills in class no less! This is unacceptable behavior young lady, and trust me you will pay for what you’ve done to yourself.” Marinette’s mother threatened coldly. Furious, she slapped her daughter, taking away the pill bottle. As Marinette rubbed her now swollen cheek, tears welled up in her eyes. She witnessed her parents take her pills away, take _Adrien_ away. Trying to keep as quiet as possible, Marinette scurried up to her room, and reached under her pillow. She’d hidden a few stray pills there, in case of emergency. A bitter laugh escaped Marientte’s mouth as she recognized the handiness of her prevalence; clearly she needed the backup pills. With a demented smile on her face, Marinette downed the seven pills she stowed away, ensuring that she would _forever_ be with Adrien, the only person who cared about her.

  


As usual, she arrived in her dreamworld, this time in the same exact room as her first time coming. The same butterflies flew around her, and Marinette was just as happy being in her favorite place, but something felt oddly strange. Turning her head, she saw her best friend, waiting for her with a panicked expression on his face.

  


“I'm back Adrien! I missed you so much!” Marinette cooed, cheeks pink.

 

“What are you doing Marinette!? Look at the door, you need to leave now!!-“ Adrien yelled. As he screamed his final word, the purple stained glass butterfly on top of the door shattered. The knob disintegrated into ashes, and the rest of the door splintered into pieces. Adrien was speechless, he couldn’t believe what had just happened.

  


“Marinette… W-what have you done!?” Adrien yelled, grasping her shoulders and shaking her.

 

“Oh Adrien, I did it for us! This was the only way to keep me here forever! I can finally escape my parents, and school, and Chloé and I can just be happy… with you!” Marinette smiled. She held Adrien’s hands tightly, and he squeezed back with full force.

  


“My dear girl…” Adrien whispered. He cupped her cheek, and gave Marinette a passionate kiss. Marinette could taste something strange while they kissed, almost _metallic._ As Adrien pulled away, she leaned on his chest, longing for another kiss with her beloved. Marinette looked up at Adrien with a confused expression, and saw that tears were streaming from his glowing green eyes like waterfalls.

  


“My lady, you have hurt me beyond belief…” Adrien whispered, as he pulled Marinette in for a tight hug. She could feel his physique changing in their embrace, cat ears growing on top of his head, and claws forming at his hands. Adrien also began to grow in size, reaching a height at least three times bigger than the small parisian. The room went from white to red, the once pure butterflies changing into black moths. 

  


“Adrien I… You’re scaring me, I want to go home!!” Marinette cried. She reached towards an empty space to see if the door would come back, but nothing would appear. Tears dripped from her eyes, and she took one last look at Adrien.

  


“My lady, I must reveal myself to you. I am a spirit of Death, Chat Noir. I saw you in distress, and I needed to help you… I didn’t know I would fall in love with you during the process. My dear, I want to stop your suffering.” Adrien explained sadly, a somber expression on his catlike face. He rubbed Marinette’s ladybug earrings gently, and grasped her hand. “Come now Marinette, I shall take you into the eternal slumber you wished for… After all, your wish is my command.” Marinette wiped off a few tears escaping her eyes, and reluctantly took Adrien’s hand, letting her only friend take her away, away from the suffering and pain which she no longer needed to face. The last thing Marinette ever saw, was her beloved Adrien, leading her into the light.

  


-

  


Marinette woke up in a sea of white clouds, a white dress draped over her body. She stood up and played with the silky fabric, noticing that she was almost translucent in it. She felt her back, and rubbed her shoulder blades. Instead of bare skin, she felt two wings protruding out of her back. That confirmed it in her mind, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was now dead. She flew around, looking for Adrien, and saw him sadly observing something below the clouds.

  


“Marinette, I think you’d like to see this…” Adrien whispered. The blonde boy no longer had the face of a cat monster, but the face of the dear friend and love Marinette had come to know. He moved to make way for her, and averted his eyes in shame. She peered beneath the white layer, and saw her parents, crying over her dead body. Marinette felt awful, and she let a few sobs escape her throat. Sinking to her knees, she reached for Adrien’s hand and grasped tight. 

  


“Come on Marinette, it’s time to go.” Adrien whispered, tugging at her hand. With a final rub of her face, Marinette stood up with Adrien, and flew deeper in the layer of clouds, staying by his side all the way.

  


Marinette was described by many to be a lonely girl. But there lived a boy who made her feel a lot less lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeelp! That’s the story! I hope you really enjoyed it, I had a blast making it :D You should go watch the original video I linked at the beginning if you got confused at all. Bittersweet ending huh? Goes to show not everything is sunshine and roses, not even for our golden couple… Anyway thank you so much for reading, and have a wonderful day :D Subscribe for more Miraculous(and maybe other things hehehe)!  
> Authors Notes:  
> (1)- Think back to the Kung Food episode. If that little moment seemed familiar to you, that’s because he bowed exactly like he did when he visited Marinette’s place :)  
> (2)- Idk why but I feel like Marinette likes red velvet and pistachio XD I have this head cannon where she likes obscure flavors and combinations :)  
> (3)- Surely enough, this music was “In the Rain”, the song that played during the umbrella scene :D


End file.
